Silver Lining
by Cherry Yum Diddley
Summary: EdxRoy Mpreg SOME AlxWinry
1. Jelousy

**+Okay Okay okay! This is my First ever fan fic! I really hope that you guys like it so that i can continue it! Hell, I'ma continue it anyway! This is a lime yaoi fic. (RoyxEd) And definatly feauture Mpreg. I hope you enjoy. And scicne It's my first, please, please resist from flaming. . Oh! And if you like, reveiw please! Thank you! Oooh! And Fullmetal Alchemsit does NOT belong to me! It belongs to teh brilliant Hiromu Arakawa! Without her, this fic would never exist. -bows head in moment of silent thanks- **

After all of the commotion back in Resembool, It felt good for Ed to on the train back to good old Central. Edward's nephew Jacob had recently been born, and he'd spent the last two weeks in Resembool with his younger brother and brother's wife, Winry. It wasn't the first birth he'd witnessed, but he couldn't help but stand with an awed longing in his eyes when he saw Winry bring a human life into the world. It was amazing what wonderful things women could do, that men could not. Of course, Ed _was_ a bit upset that Alphonse was becoming a father at the age of seventeen, but Al assured Ed that he was ready. And by the look on Al's face when he saw his son, Edward knew that he wasn't lying. Jacob had been born with honey gold hair and icy blue eyes, he resembled both his mother and his father in every way possible. Edward had to admit that he envied this. Stating the current situation, it was quite impossible for Edward to ever be a father. You see, Edward had what one would call a "crush" on his superior officer Roy Mustang, and considering the fact that both of them were male, a child wasn't at all a possibility. Of course Edward hadn't let anyone know about his feelings for the colonel, but they were there. He showed his affection for the man, by screaming loud curse words at him, and calling him names such as: "Bastard" and "Damn colonel" and "Damn bastard colonel". He chuckled to himself about his childish actions as he stepped off of the train into the Central train station.

Seeing as Ed could not drive, he would need a ride back to his dorm room. Edward looked around for someone that he knew, that would be escorting him to his place of living. And that was when Edward noticed him. Standing against a wall at the front of the station, was a tall raven haired man with his hands in his pockets. The colonel noticed Ed's gaze and smirked. He took one hand out of his pocket and waved for Ed to come near. Edward swallowed, and approached the man, doing everything in his power not to blush. When he finally reached the man, he sighed and made an annoyed face. "Couldn't they send ANYONE else to get me? Aren't you to _busy_ to take your time out to help me in any possible way?" Edward spat. It was traditional to make an insulting comment whenever he met with the colonel. Edward was obviously thrilled that it was Roy who had come to pick him up. Had it been anyone else, Edward would have probably been bored out of his mind.

" Nah, I was able to take time out of my schedule for this _**small**_ task." Roy teased, emphasizing the word "small". To Roy, it was always fun to see Ed loose his temper. Roy would never _really_ hurt Ed, but a nice jab once in a while was always worth it. His smirk widened when Edward exploded on him, shouting something like "WHO'RE YOU CALLIN' SMALL YOU OVER SIZED TOWER OF A GRIZZLEY BEAR BASTARD!?". Edward's rants rarely ever made sense.

"Dark out already?" Edward murmured to himself as he stared out the passenger window. The street lights were on and the streets were empty. "What time is it?" He asked, louder this time, but didn't take his gaze away from the window.

"Nine o'clock. You're train left Ressembool at Seven. It was a two hour ride, I don't see why you're surprised." Roy said, glancing at his watch. "How was your trip?"

"Fine. Al had a boy." Edward sighed.

"Is that so? What did they name it?"

"Jacob. He look's just like them both. No doubt they're the parents." Edward sounded almost bored with the subject. To Roy, it seemed as though it was only right for Edward to be a least a _little_ happy about his nephew's birth.

"What's wrong? You sound almost jealous. Don't you have any girl's you're willing to settle down with?" Roy laughed.

Edward blushed. Of course there was no one he's rather be with than the man sitting next to him. "What about you? Got any girl's you're chasing!?" Edward shot back.

Roy laughed. "Of course not. You're the only one for me Edward." Roy took Edward chin in his hand and lifted his head up, so they were looking eye to eye. Roy was smirking.

Edward was now the color of his cloak. It was then that he realized they had arrived at Edward's dormitory. Was the colonel joking…? He had to be. He was just messing with his to see how Edward would react. But, Edward was frozen still. His heart was pounding too fast for him to hear his own thoughts, and worst of all, he could feel himself getting hard. "O-oh….." was all Ed could get out. He felt around behind him for the door handle. When he found it, he tugged. It was locked.

Edward was beginning to sweat now. A small lump was forming in the crotch of his pants. Roy's hand found it and grabbed hold of it. "Hmmm. Seems you're feeling it too. This is a surprise…." Roy leaned down slowly and kissed Edward lightly on the lips. Edward was afraid his pants were going to rip. When Roy finally pulled away, Edward pulled the lock up on his door, and fell on his back onto the streets. "Oh! Did I startle you? Look Ed, I'm sorry! It's just that…." Roy didn't know how to tell Ed about the feelings that he'd secretly been keeping bottled up. Had he mistaken Edward's actions? He thought for sure that Edward liked him back….

Edward got to his feet. "I think…..I think we should discuss this in my room…" Edward said, and turned to run inside the building.

"_Oh god…._" Roy thought. _"What if he freaks out about it and tells someone….oh god, oh god….."_ He was beginning to regret kissing Ed. But part of him was glad that he did it. He unbuckled his seat belt, and walked slowly into the dormitory.

**+ Nyeh! I hope you liked it! If you want me to post the seccond chapter tell me! **


	2. Lust

**Wow, I was supprised to get so many positive reveiws! . Thank you soo much! So, Here's the new chapter...I kinda suck at writing yaoi, so my friend helped a bit...lawl... Well, I hope you like it.**

** Enjoy.  
**

**Chapter 2: Lust**

"Actually….I think I'm just going to go to bed.." Ed said through the cracked door when Roy arrived. Roy tried to say something, but before any words cold even manage to come out, the door was shut on his face.

Ed was angry at him. It was just as he'd feared. Was it possible Ed would never speak with him again? Roy's head was full of thoughts, buzzing around vigorously in his mind as he drove away.

He was about two blocks away from the dorms, when the stubbornness kicked in. He slammed on the breaks and turned around. He was going back whether he was wanted or not.

Roy entered the dorm room slowly, opening the door with caution, as to not awaken the supposedly sleeping Ed. Roy pulled off his jacket and threw it on the chair at Ed's desk; he wanted to make himself comfortable because he planned on spending the night. Roy wasn't going to drive all the way back to Headquarters from the Dorms at this hour…he was sure Ed wouldn't mind…or at least he hoped. Roy heard the shower running in the bathroom and saw steam coming out from under the door. Heh…So he's in the shower? He must've felt very dirty…Roy thought to himself. He laughed at his own joke. He gazed at some of the pictures over Ed's desk. There were pictures of Ed and Winry with Den, Ed and Al, and even a few of him and some of the other members of the military. Roy stopped and shook his head as he passed a recent picture of Ed and Winry, arms linked."Ah, now we can't have that…," Roy said, and flipped the picture down. Roy strode around the tiny room and leaned his head to the bathroom door every few steps to hear what Ed was up to. "Stupid, stupid, stupid! Ah, dammit! What was I thinking?! How could I have done that…Shit! Roy is…Roy is too old, that's all…only if he was younger…NO! No, no! Roy is just a damn dog of the military, right along with me! Well maybe I'm not…," Roy heard Ed say to himself. Roy laughed a little, because it was true, he was just a damn slave to the Army…but he did love his job. Then Roy heard the shower shut off. He sort of panicked, but then grinned and sat down on the bed. Roy's palms began to sweat and he was jittery all over. He had no idea what was going to come next. Would they…would they…do…it? Or would Ed get mad and tell Roy to fuck-off? The door opened from the bathroom and a bunch of steam came pouring out along with a towel-wearing Edward. Roy stared, unabashed by the fact that he was enjoying this sight. The lights in the dorm were off and Ed's mind was cloudy from what he had just done only 30 minutes ago. He flicked of the light and gave a loud gasp. "YOU…HOW DID YOU GET IN?!" Ed shouted."Ed, you left the door unlocked…was there a reason for it?" Roy said. He flashed a grin that Ed only saw Roy flash when he was around his dates. Oh my god…Ed thought. He's…he's HITTING ON ME?! Ed fumbled around his torso gripping his towel tighter. "NO, THERE WASN'T A REASON, YOU PIG!" Ed shouted at Roy and then shuffled into the bathroom again, slamming the door behind him, locking it. Roy was only half surprised. He expected Ed to do something like this, but Roy had some tricks up his sleeve. "Ed, I'm sorry if I surprised you. If you let me in, I can give you something…" "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GETTING AT, COLONEL?!" Ed cut him off."I WAS GOING TO SAY 'I CAN GIVE YOU SOMETHING YOU LEFT IN THE CAR', YOU PERVERTED MIDGET!" Roy said, and pounded his fist at the door. Roy sort of flushed. He heard a loud crash and then Ed scream, 'DON'T CALL ME SHORT YOU ASSHOLE!'. Roy let that one go and leaned against the door. "Well, Ed, I guess I could just leave…been looking forward to that long drive home…Catch ya' later, Fullmetal," Roy said, and he got up and walked to the door. He opened it and smiled because his plan had worked. The bathroom door flung open and Ed, gripping his towel, looked pleadingly at Roy for a moment but then went back to his stern look he usually had and held out his hand. "Um…You said you had something of mine?" Ed asked in a bitter tone. "Ahhhh…Right. Here you go," Roy said, handing Ed his belonging."My wallet. You dirty thief! You nabbed my wallet!?" Ed said putting his wallet safely away in a drawer. "Well, it wasn't too hard to take…it was right in your back pocket…" Roy said. He smiled and advanced closer to Edward…too close, especially because Ed was half naked. Roy's chest was touching Ed's bare one now, and Ed was blushing—A lot. "This side, I believe," and Roy grabbed Ed's right butt cheek, goosing him. Ed jumped and by doing so he released his hand from the towel…it fell to floor. Roy put his hand to Ed's face and leaned in so his mouth was by Ed's ear. "Do you…want me to stay…?" Roy whispered. Ed grabbed Roy's hands in his own. "Yes," Ed whispered back. Roy kissed Ed's neck and pushed him onto the one person bed. Roy felt a little out of place because he was still fully clothed while Ed was naked. Ed was solving that problem right then. Ed unzipped Roy's blue military pants and slid them off his thighs…sexily, of course. He ran his fingers down the Colonels legs as he slid of the pants and then threw the pants aside. He pulled the shiny black shoes off the Colonels feet and removed the black socks. Ed then went for the blue complicated top and tried to find the buttons. Roy gave a small laugh and pulled off the shirt himself. Roy was down to his boxers. Ed was trembling, and found himself getting excited. Roy flashed that smile again and pushed the hair out of his face. Roy was on all fours above the naked trembling Edward, in nothing but his boxers. Ed smiled back and pulled down Roy's boxers revealing his already stiff penis. Roy leaned lower to Ed's chest and began to kiss it, lower and lower until he got to the top of Ed's shaft. Ed winced slightly but then sat up. "Roy, I don't know…I've never…you know…" Ed sat nervously looking into Roy's onyx eyes. Roy chuckled."Heh…umm…well, this isn't gonna hurt me, right?" Ed bit his lower lip."Ed, you've had auto-mail surgery. I'm sure that sex is a million times less painful," Roy said reassuringly. "Umm, yeah. I guess…Roy I—" "Ed, I think I love you," Roy said boldly. Ed stared. He didn't know what to say. Did he love Roy too? Yes, he loved Roy, too. Did he want to sleep with Roy? Yes, he wanted to ravage him. Ed didn't know how to say this though. So Ed just leaned into Roy and Roy gave a long sigh. "You don't know how long…how long I've wanted you, Ed. You're so damn cute," said Roy. He pushed Ed back down onto the bed and resumed the position he was originally in. Roy began to lick Ed's penis up and down, and then began to suck on it. Ed breathed heavily, but knew this pleasure would probably not even compare to the pleasure of sex. "Ah…Roy—" Ed grabbed the sheets tightly and bit his lip again. "Mm…" Roy swallowed the creamy white liquid of Ed's penis. He moved up toward Ed's face and kissed his neck, sucking on it."Roy, no damn hickies! Someone will see…" Ed lifted Roy's face up to his own and Ed kissed him rather forcefully. Ed and Roy were sitting up, entwined with one another, feeling each other all over. Roy couldn't contain himself any longer."Ed, I'm so horny for you right now. Please," Roy confessed. Ed laughed and lied down on his back again, panting, wanting the same kind of pleasure Roy had so longed for. "I want you…I want you to…to do that," Ed had never really felt this anxious before. "Ed, I only want to do it if you're—" Ed shut him up by kissing him and grabbing tightly onto his back, almost clawing at it, clinging to Roy. Roy made up his mind. He lowered himself a little and thrusted his penis into Ed. Ed gasped. Roy moved in and in and in, moving himself more and more inside of Edward. Ed moaned and gripped the sheets. Ed was be filled of too much pleasure. The sensation he was getting was unbelievable. Ed was Cumming and dripping all over himself, all over Roy's lower torso. "Roy…Roy…Roy! Oh god!" Ed shouted. "Ah…Ahh! Roy!" Ed moaned. Edward liked it. It didn't hurt. It didn't hurt at all. In fact, It felt…..good. Roy released himself from Edward and fell to his back next to him, panting. Edward caught his breath and snuggled close to Roy, He felt safe. For the first time in a very long time, Edward felt safe. He closed his eyes, and drifted into a slow, quiet, dreamless sleep.

**Nyeh. I hope it as liked! . **


	3. Sick

Allrighty people. . Sorry it took me so long, it's just that I've been busy. Yeah I know this chapter is really crappy, but please bear with me!! And please enjoy it.

DISCLAIMER: I Don't own Fullmetal Alchemsit or any of the charcters. They belong to Hiromu Arakawa.

**Chapter 3: Sick**

Small bright shards of sunlight had managed to find their way through Ed's closed curtains, and onto his face. Ed had slept well that night, but still was very displeased to be awoken by the stupid annoying sun. He mumbled a bit, and rolled to his side, his back now to the window. Rolling over was more difficult than he would have expected, why in the world was he so sore?

And with that one thought, all of last night's events flooded his mind, like a pack of hungry dogs attacking a plate of food. Ed groaned. That _had _to mean that the colonel was still here, waiting for him in his living room area, probably reading the news paper and chuckling to himself. Ed now had another reason to be angry with the damned sun for waking him up. He sighed, and somehow managed to sit himself up. Slowly, he lifted himself off of the bed, and onto his feet, where his opened the door to reveal an incredibly empty living room.

To this, Edward was surprised. He had expected Mustang to be there. Ed's living room was connected to the dining and kitchen area, and Mustang was no where to be seen. Was he in the bathroom? He stuck his out of his doorway to look to the right of him at the bathroom door. To his great disappointment, the door was open, and the lights were shut off. Roy was gone.

And then it hit him. Had he just dreamt last night? Had everything just been a dream? Ed's stomach dropped. No. No, that wasn't a dream. It was too real. Roy's scent, his feel, his touch, everything was too real to have been all just a figment of Edward's imagination. It _had_ to have been real…..right? And If it wasn't then how could he possibly explain the way he felt? Last night was as real as air in his lungs, and he was sure of that. Maybe….Maybe Mustang just had to leave. Maybe he had something to do? Yes. That must have been the case.

"_Ed, I think I love you," _Roy's words echoed inside of Ed's brain. Had Mustang really meant it? Ed wasn't so sure of he answer, but he knew that in time, he would know.

Nearly four weeks had pasted since the Fullmetal last spoke to Roy Mustang. For some odd reason, Mustang had been doing his best to try to avoid speaking to Edward directly. And he was doing a very good job at it. Even when Roy _had _to speak with Ed, for something involving his job, he was sure to have another officer in the room with him, and Ed was unable to approach him about the events that night nearly four weeks ago.

And that wasn't the only weird thing. Ever since that night, Edward had been throwing up everything he ate. It happened every single day, and Ed was beginning to grow tired of it. Feeling it coming up again, Edward ran quickly to the nearest bathroom he could find in Central HQ. He flung the bathroom stall open, and emptied the contents of his breakfast into the toilet.

"Fullmetal?" A deep voice aid from behind him. "You okay?"

Edwards head snapped around, and found himself string at none other than Roy Mustang. Before he had time to answer, he turned and threw up again.

"Havoc said you've been throwing up a lot, you should really see a doctor. I cant afford to have one of my subordinates sick."

Ed turned to face the man once again. "What so you're actually talking to me now?" he shot.

"What are you talking about Fullmetal, of course I'm talking to you. Why wouldn't I?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe because you've been avoiding me every time I try to talk to you about that ni--"

"You better go see a doctor." And with that, Mustang turned and left the bathroom.

"Damn bastard." Edward mumbled under his breath. But Mustang was right.. Edward **did **need to see a doctor before this got any worse. So when Edward got home, he flipped through the phone book looking for a local clinic. The last thing he wanted was for the central hospital to treat him like some lab experiment like they did with the other patients. When Edward found what he was looking for, he called and scheduled the soonest appointment he could, which happened to be in a half hour.

The waiting room was nothing special. Just a bunch of leather chairs and a few magazines, and thankfully Edward didn't have to wait long. It looked like he was the only person there other than the plump elderly woman at the desk.

Before long, a tall black haired girl with glasses stood in front of him with a clip board. "Ah, and you must be Elric." He put her hand out. "I'm Dr. Sarah Lee, and I'll be taking care of you today. Follow me into the back room please."

Edward took her hand and was lifted out of his chair. He followed the doctor into a small wallpapered room, where he sat down in the nearest chair to the doctors desk. He watched impatiently as she flipped through the papers on her clip board.

"So, it says here that you've been experiencing severe vomiting for the past…..four weeks?" she looked at Ed, and he nodded. "And you've already given the urine sample to the lady at the front desk…good…..you're 18 years old?" She looked up at Ed, who again nodded. "Okay, have you had any sexual activity recently?" Ed was silent, and this made the doctor look up again. "Well?"

Ed nodded.

"Was it with a male of a female?" she asked curious with the boy's reaction.

"Male." Ed muttered.

"And it was your first time?" She asked, and Edward nodded again. "Allrighty, by the looks of it, you probably just have the flu. But I'll send the urine in for testing, and I'll take some blood just to be safe." The doctor announced getting up to get a needle out of her desk. Ed watched in horror. He wasn't particularly fond of needles, so he closed his eye the whole time the blood was being drawn.

"All done." The doctor smiled. "I'll have the results by Friday, and I'll call you." She said writing a few things down on her clip board.

"Thanks." Edward said, and he left.


	4. Truth

**Gaaahhh!! Okay, I'm sorry about the horrible chapter I posted last time. I wrote it in 45 minutes because I was in a rush, and I wanted to get a new chapter up, so It's reallllllyyy crappy. And for that I'm sorry. But to make up for it, I've got a rather long chapter here this time, and I think I did a pretty good job on it. I feel really bad about doing this to poor Ed, and I'm sure that if he were to read this, I'd probably be dead right now, but I just can't help it! I adore the characters, and I'd never wish something like this upon them, but hey! It's just a story...right? XD**

**I DO NOT OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!**

**Except the Doctor and the random dude mentioned in the report. XD**

**ENJOY!!**

**Chapter 4: Truth**

Friday afternoon came sooner than Ed expected. He had taken off from work, specifically to wait for the phone call he would be receiving sometime that day. At around one O'clock, the phone rang, and Ed didn't hesitate to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Ah Mr.Elric? "

"Yes…"

"We have your results. Do you think you could stop by?"

"Yeah sure. When?"

"As soon as possible. It's urgent."

"Okay, I'll come now then."

"Thank you. See you soon."

Edward hung up the phone and ran quickly for the door. The clinic wasn't very far away, it would only take him a few minutes to walk.

The door closed with a light 'click' behind the blonde man as he entered the doctors office. He noticed that the doctor was examining some paperwork, and decided it was best not to disturb her. He seated himself in the chair across from her desk, as he had done earlier that week.

Sarah Lee looked up from her clipboard. "Hello Mr.Elric." She said, her face serious and her tone steady.

"Call me Ed." Ed mumbled. He hated to be called 'Mr.Elric'. It made him feel old.

"Yes. Hello Ed. I have some things I need to discus with you. And I have questions, you aren't going to want to answer, but I'm asking you to please bear with me and do as I say."

Ed nodded nervously. Uh oh. This wasn't good.

"Upon receiving your test results, I noticed something very…...strange. Some of your hormones had elevated to extreme peaks.." She handed Ed a chart that he couldn't understand.

"Not to be rude Ma'am… but isn't the elevation of hormones common in boys of my age?" Ed asked, staring stupidly at the chart in his hands.

"Yes it is. But the hormones that were elevated, weren't ones that are typically found in the male body. The levels of Estrogen and Human Chorionic Gonadotropin, or hGC were the ones that were found elevated."

Ed had no idea what she had just said. "Look Doc, I'm an alchemist not a doctor! Stop using all of these fancy pants words and cut to the chase please!"

The doctor sighed. "Those hormones, are typically found in girls, Ed. And last time I checked, you were a _boy_, yes?"

"Of course I'm a boy! What kind of question is that!? And what do you mean found in girls!? Are you trying to say I'm a girl!?" Ed nearly shouted at the woman seated in the desk across from him.

"No Ed, I'm not saying you're a girl _per se, _You see, these hormones aren't just found in girls. They're found mainly in _pregnant_ girls."

Ed stared at her blankly. "And?"

"And they were found in your body! When I received the results early, I thought there was a mistake, so I send them back. When I received the exact same results this mourning, I decided it would be best to play it safe and run a pregnancy test. To my horror, the test came back positive. You understand what that means don't you?"

Ed's eyes widened in shock. "Are you saying I'm…..Pregnant?" He asked slowly, the doctor nodded. "BUT I'M A GUY! GUYS CAN'T GET PREGNANT!!" Ed shouted, standing from his chair and pointing a finger at the doctor.

"And that's where the questions come in." Sarah Lee said calmly, folding her hands on her desk. "Ed, I have to ask you to have a seat."

As much as Ed hated to do it without a fight, he sat down, still fuming uncontrollably.

"Thank you. Now--" She continued. "you said you were an alchemist, correct?"

Ed nodded angrily.

"There have been recorded times, in which a male has become impregnated. During these times, the male was indeed an alchemist. But, not only was he an alchemist, but he had preformed some kind of sick experimental alchemy on a living creature. The first case, " The doctor pulled out a sheet of paper, on it was a photo of a man in his mid twenties , with a report printed next to it. "Mr. William Houser. An alchemist who tried to fuse his twin daughters into one, only killing them both. He went about his life, ignoring his past, forgetting his sin. Until one day, when he discovered he was pregnant. Something caused from trying to do human alchemy, had affected the way his body worked." She put that piece of paper away. "Now, do you share any kind of relation to this story, or would you like to see case number two? I assure you, anything you tell me is confidential." She looked at him from above her glasses. "Well?"

Ed could tell that she knew he had done something, and there was reason to hide it, although he wasn't sure if he could trust her. "When I was young, my brother and I tried to bring back our dead mother." he lifted the sleeve of his shirt, revealing the silver metal. "It took my arm and leg. It took his body. Recently, I discovered a way to return my brother to his body. He's now happily married with a child." Ed said staring down at his feet. This wasn't a story he liked telling, and he sure as hell wasn't going to go into detail.

"I see." The doctor said closing her eyes. "Then that explains it. If you still don't believe me, I don't know how else I can--"

"I believe you." Ed cut her off. He hated to admit it, but he had to believe her. She _was_ a doctor after all.

"Good. Then I must ask you to please, bring your partner to my office tomorrow, I have to explain this to him as well."

Ed nodded, and silently left the room. The walk home wasn't going to be pleasant at all. He had just been forced to re-live everything he had nearly forgotten. After Al was returned to his body, Ed thought everything was fine. Even if he did have his auto-mail to remind him, he felt that his sin had been lifted. That he could forget.

But clearly, just loosing two limbs, and his brother's body wasn't enough. He obviously hadn't suffered enough. This was God's way of making Ed feel even more like the stupid piece of shit that he was. Or so thought the blonde boy who was curled up on his living room couch. How in the world was he supposed to tell Roy? What was he going to do? How on earth could he raise a kid?

But what was burning inside of Ed even more that all of those questions, was the loneliness he felt. He had never been separated from his brother this long before. He missed Al. He missed being able to talk to someone who really cared. He missed having someone tell him that it was going to be okay. And for a moment, for one, selfish moment, Ed wished that Al had never gotten his body back. He wished that Al was still armor, and that they were still on their search for answers. Though they were painful years, they were happy years, and Ed missed that. What he needed now more than ever, was his brother.

"Hello, this is Elric." The small voice on the other end of the phone line said clearly.

"Al?" Ed replied quietly.

"Ed? Is that you?"

"Al…….." Ed's voice cracked, he couldn't control it. He had been holding it in for too long, and this day had made everything worse.

"Ed? Ed….are you crying? Oh god, Ed are you all right? What happened?" Al's frantic voice asked. Al was worried.

"No……I'm not all right Al." Ed choked into the phone.

"Stay calm! I'm coming over there! I'm getting my stuff now! I'll get on the next train! I'll be there soon!" And the line went dead.

**And here we have it! Sorry about the wait, I've just been busy UBER LOADS! So I haevn't been able to write at all. Sorry! But I do have plans for this fic, and i'm going to try to update as often as I can! Please forgive me! **


	5. Denial

**this wasn't a very long wait at all!! Yay! And I'm pretty proud of this chapter, cuz I didn't write it at midnight like the others. I jsut kinda had a hard time, what with my Ed plushies, and action figures, and posters glaring at me from all around my bedroom. XD Poor Ed! i kinda feel bad for him in this fic, but He'll get happier. I hope. 0.0**

**lol. The next chapter will probably be up soon. Please Enjoy! **

**And FMA does not belong to me. Nor do any of the characters. Sept The doctor. **

**Chapter 5:**

The train ride to central wouldn't take very long, so Ed only had to wait about an hour or so before he heard the light knock on the door.

"Brother? It's me Al!" Said the gentle sweet voice from beyond the closed door. At this, Ed leapt to his feet and hurried over to the door, which he ripped open.

Almost immediately, Ed threw himself into Al's arms, staining the shirt of his younger brother with tears.

"It's okay brother. Come on, lets go inside. We don't want anyone else to see you like this. Lets go.." Al said, rubbing the back of Ed's head gently. He led Ed into the dorm room, and shut the door lightly behind him. Slowly, He managed to sit Ed on the couch. "Calm down brother… Here, I'll make some coffee. Stay here, and try to pull yourself together." Al didn't have hard time finding where everything was, after all he's lived there for a good two years. From the kitchen, he could hear Ed's sobs begin to slow, and he poured two cups of coffee, making Ed's just the way he liked it, but managing to slip a small amount of milk in, though he knew Ed wouldn't like it if he found out.

"Here brother. Drink this. It should help." Al said placing the cup in Ed's hand, and seating himself in a chair across from the couch. Ed took a deep breath, nodded, and took a large gulp from his cup. Just as Al had said, it did help. The warm beverage made him feel much less like a pathetic piece of shit.

"Okay brother. Are you ready to tell me what happened?" Al asked slowly, making sure not to upset Ed again.

Ed nodded. "Yeah. Sorry about that. I completely lost control before. I'm not sure what came over me." He forced a small smile.

"Don't be sorry! You've obviously got something on your mind upsetting you! You have every right to be upset!" Al said, encouraging Ed to continue.

"Yeah." Ed sighed. "Well I suppose I should start from the beginning…" Ed began. He told Al all about the night when he had arrived home from Resembool. About how he had unthinkably had sex with the colonel, only to be abandoned when he awoke. He told Al about how a week after that night, he had started vomiting up everything he ate, and about the doctor. He told him everything the doctor said, and how he was being punished for once again going against the rules of god.

After a long pause, Al finally spoke.

"So you're telling me….that you're……you're….._pregnant?_"

Edward nodded. "Yeah… I thought it was pretty bizarre at first too, but Al! There's so much proof….. It's got to be true…." He said quietly, staring into his empty cup.

Al ran his hand through his hair. "God Ed, can't I leave you for one moth without you causing trouble upon yourself?" He chuckled.

"Are you mad?"

"Mad? No! No, Ed! I'm furious! I can't believe the colonel would be stupid enough to do this to you! Doesn't he know any better!?"

"It's not his fault! It's mine for letting him!"

"He shouldn't have done it in the first place!"

"Don't blame him…."

Al shook his head. How could Ed not be mad at Roy? It was after all, ROY'S fault that Ed was….was…pregnant! "Wait, didn't the doctor say that you had to bring Roy tomorrow?"

"Yeah she did. But I can't call him now, it's nearly one AM…."

Al handed him the phone. "Brother you have to do it now. Before he makes plans!"

"you're right…." Ed swallowed hard. Was he going to be able to tell Roy? He dialed the number hesitantly. And when he heard the older man's voice on the other line, he nearly dropped it.

"This is Mustang."

"C-colonel?" Ed choked.

"Ed? Hey are you okay? What's wrong?" Roy sounded an awful lot like Al did. Worried.

Ed couldn't do it, he was going to start crying again. He handed the phone back to Al.

"Colonel Mustang?" Al asked into the phone.

"Ed what's--Alphonse!? Al, is that you? What are you doing at Ed's--"

Al cut him off. "Ed went to the doctors today."

"Oh. Is he all right?"

"No colonel. He's not all right. And the doctor wants to meet with you tomorrow. The clinic on the end of Central Ave."

"Al….Are you okay? You sound upset…."

"Just…please how up tomorrow. At noon. It is very important."

"Yeah, sure. Of course!"

Al hung up the phone.

"Sorry I'm late! Hawkeye was up my ass about some paper work I hadn't done and--" Roy stopped dead, suddenly realizing that the mood in the room was far from cheerful. Both Ed and Al were seated in chairs in front of a desk, at which sat what must have been the doctor.

"You must be Mr. Mustang, please have a seat." The woman behind the desk said, gesturing the vacant chair in front of her.

"Yes." Roy said, seating himself in the chair. He glanced over at Ed, who was staring at his feet. The first thing he noticed was that Ed looked like utter hell. His eyes had purple rings around them and his hands were shaking. Just as Roy was about to ask if he was okay, the doctor spoke.

"Now, I hope we all know why we're here…" She said looking mainly at Roy.

"Because of Ed's condition right? I still don't see why he couldn't have just told me on the phone, I mean if he's sick it's really no big deal. I'll just notify the Fuhrer and I'm sure he'll give him as long as he needs to get better."

"Edward isn't sick, sir."

"He's not? Then why the hell did he drag me all the way out here--"

"I was the one who requested you be here, sir."

Roy immediately lifted his minor glare off of Edward. "And may I ask why?" To Roy, it was very clear what was going on. Edward had obviously caught some kind of flu, and Al had come from Resembool to take care of him. Roy was called there to make sure the higher ups knew about Ed's condition, and that Ed got time off. But….Then why the hell was this doctor telling him that Ed wasn't sick?

"Because, sir, Edward's condition may concern you, considering you share part of the blame."

"What are you--"

Sarah Lee handed him the chart. "Tell me, what do you see here?"

Roy stared at the chart silently for a few seconds. Trying to make it look like he knew what he was doing. After a few minutes of little progress, he finally gave up. "I'm an alchemist not a doctor ma'am." He said handing the chart back to her. "just tell me what you need to tell me so I can get back to work. Hawkeye's waiting for me in the waiting room and I won't want to make her wait too long or It'll be me who pays the consequences!"

"Edward is pregnant, sir." The doctor said, following his orders and cutting straight to the chase.

That was it. Roy reached his limit. "HE'S WHAT!?" He screamed, jumping from his chair and putting his snap-ready fingers in her face. "NOW LOOK HERE! I MAY NOT BE A DOCTOR, BUT I AM NOT AN IDIOT! HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME BY PLAYING SILLY LITTLE GAMES WIH ME!?" He screamed, noticing the Hawkeye was suddenly by his side.

"Please, sir calm down." Hawkeye said putting a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"DO YOU HEAR THIS CRACK POT HAWKEYE!?" He aid turning away from the doctor.

"No, sir, but still I think you should have a seat. Leave the poor woman alone."

Roy couldn't argue. He had learned the hard way the no matter how much he argued with Hawkeye, he couldn't win. Fuming, he re-took his seat and glared at the doctor. Hawkeye remained in the room. "Forgive me for his behavior. Do you mind if I stay in the room to keep an eye on him?" Hawkeye asked keeping her hand on Roy's shoulder.

"It's up to Ed…" Sarah Lee said glancing over at the blonde boy who no had his face buried in his hands. "Is it all right if she stays here for this?"

"I don't care." Ed sad through his hands.

"All right then. Now, where were we?" The doctor said looking at everyone now. 'Ah yes, I had just told Mr. Mustang about Edward's pregnancy."

"WHAT!?" This time, it was from Hawkeye.

"Please lieutenant." Al said, making his presence noticed. "She's telling the truth."

With an unbelieving glare, Hawkeye was quieted. The doctor explained the situation to the man and woman, as thoroughly as she could.

"Yes, but I don't see what this has to do with Roy." Hawkeye finally said after the room had gone silent for nearly ten minutes.

"According to Edward, the only one with whom he had sexual relations was Roy Mustang."

Hawkeye's eyes widened, and then returned to the glare. This time directing it towards Roy, who also had his face in his hands now. "So, what are you planning to do Doctor? Are you going to notify the higher ups and put Ed in some kind of lab for testing?"

"Of course not! What kind of woman do you think I am? I'm willing to keep this a secret as long as you do. I'll even make trips to Ed's place of living so he doesn't have to go out in public. No one will ever know. That is….If he plans to keep it…"

"Of course he does! Abortion is out of the question!" Al said, without even looking at Ed for approval.

"Well that settles it. Edward is about five weeks now. I'll call you next time you have to visit me. You'll know when he's not allowed in public." The doctor said taking off her glasses and shinning them on her shirt. "As for you, Mr. Mustang, What you do is completely up to you. I have no say in what you do, after all you're not the one who's pregnant. I just called you here so that you would know. You are all dismissed."

"Alphonse, would you mind it if I drove Edward home?" Roy asked Al as they were exiting the parking lot.

"It's not that long of a walk, he can make it fine by himself--"

"No Al. Let him take me home. You and Hawkeye wait for us back at the dorms."

"But--"

"Al…" Ed looked at him for a while before Al finally gave in.

"Fine." He said, and began walking away, Hawkeye following.

Ed joined Roy in the car, which hadn't even started yet. And Ed knew that the car would not be starting for a while.

**And there we have it. Wonder what Roy's got to say...**


	6. House Mates

**Gaahhh!! Forgive me for lack of updates! i jsut started high school on Wensday, and I hate it. I've spent most of my time crying and I'm going insane. -.- But, I know things will get better, I just have to wait. **

**Sooo, yeah. Here it is. The poorly written chapter 6. Forgive me for the terible quality. I actually had NO idea what to write in this chapter. I mean, I wanted to put in some angst and guilt, but I'm much more of a funny type girl. XD But don't you worry. Angst and guilt will appear. Soon. Very soon. I promise you that. this chapter was jsut kinda written in like... idk 45 minutes? Lawl. So please, please forgive me. But most of all, try your best to enhoy. And reveiw when ever you feel like it. I'm so very glad to see that people actually enjoy my work. Thank you everyone!**

**Enjoy!! (Oh and I couldn't think of a creative chapter name...XD)**

**Chapter 6: House Mates**

For what felt like an eternity the two men sat in the car, with nothing but silence. Edward had his hand under his chin and was staring out the window, while Roy had both hands on the wheel and was staring through the windshield. The car's engine hadn't been turned on yet.

"Edward." Roy said, bravely breaking through the thick silence. "Edward….We have to talk."

"What's there to talk about?" Ed grunted, not even shifting the slightest.

"What's there to talk about? Everything!" Roy turned to face Ed, hands still on the wheel. "Starting with….starting with…."

Ed turned and glared into Roy's onyx eyes. "Staring with what? That night? Or no, why don't we start with the weeks after when you abandoned me!"

Ed's words stung. "I never abandoned you Edward."

"Like hell you didn't! You didn't talk to me for nearly a month! A fucking month! And now what!? You expect me to 'talk' to you!?" Ed shouted. He was trembling terribly.

Roy looked away. He couldn't stand it. It was his fault Ed was this upset. It was his fault that Edward was pregnant. If he had just controlled his urge that night, if he had just gone home, none of this would be happening. The worst was happening. Roy couldn't avoid it. It wasn't like he could just give up all responsibility. Not when he felt this shitty about it. It was his fault that this was happening to Ed, and it was his duty to mend it. To make it better. "Look Ed….."

"Just….Just drop it. My life is officially ruined, and that doesn't mean yours has to be too. Just…Just forget about me, and go on with your life."

And it struck him. Guilt. Worse than he had ever felt it before. It dug it's claws into his heart and began to tear. He felt horrible. He had ruined Edward's life, Him, the Flame Alchemist Roy Mustang.

"Ed…" He mumbled trying to figure out what to say. "Ed please…."

"Just shut up and take me home. Al will be worried." Ed turned to once again stare out the window.

Roy didn't protest. How could he? He drove Edward home in complete silence. He didn't even get out fo the car when they arrived at the dorms.

"I'll send her out." Was all Ed said before slamming the door.

When Roy heard the door open again, he didn't want to look. He knew what was coming. Again, the two people sat in silence, until Roy finally turned to face the blonde woman in the passenger seat. He was not surprised to feel her hand hit his face.

"What the hell were you thinking!?" She shouted at him.

"I….I wasn't…"

"No! You weren't! Roy Mustang I can not believe this! He's eighteen! He's not ready to be a father! And I doubt you're ready either! What on earth are you going to do!?"

Roy expected her to scold him. He knew that what he did was wrong….but then why did it feel so right? "I'm going to confront Bradley about this."

"And you really think you can trust him?"

"What other choice do I have?"

Hawkeye became silent. "You're right. But you better hope this works."

"That's the last of his things. His dorm is completely empty." Hawkeye said plopping down at Roy's kitchen table. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"It's not my idea. If it were up to me, He'd still be in the dorms. It was the president's orders."

"I still don't understand…."

With a sigh, Roy went into the explanation of what happened. **Again.**

"_So you're telling me, that the Fullmetal is pregnant?" The president asked Roy._

"_Yes sir, that is correct."_

"_My, my. We have quite a problem on our hands now don't we?"_

"_Yes sir. But please, can you not send Fullmetal to a lab? This is my fault! I deserve the punishment not him!"_

"_Yes, yes Mustang I understand. And I won't say anything about this little problem to anyone. …..on some conditions."_

_Roy's face lit up. "And what are those conditions, sir?"_

"_Well, I'm willing to keep this a secret, as long as I don't hear about this from any one else. If someone else comes to me with this information, I will have no choice but to put Edward into a research lab, do you understand what I am saying?"_

"_Y-yes sir!" Roy was relieved. He Hadn't expected it to go so smoothly._

"_Condition number two, is that since it is partially your fault, Edward is to live with you until the child is born. When he starts his second trimester, I must ask you to keep him from leaving the house at all costs, It wouldn't help at all if someone were to see him. I will supply you with extra money to pay for what ever it is he needs, and I am assigning you to keep an eye on him, and make sure he stays out of trouble." The Fuhrer smiled._

"_L-live with me?"_

"_yes, don't you live alone in a four bedroom home?" _

"_well….yes… but…"_

"_Then It's settled. The Fullmetal will move in with you as of today. You are dismissed."_

_Roy wanted to argue, but decided against it. Instead, he saluted the president, turned and walked out of his office. _

"And that, Hawkeye, is why he has to live here." Roy didn't sound at all amused with this little piece of information. Had Roy known that the president would request such a ridiculous task, He would have just let Ed figure out what he was doing himself. Ed was probably MORE angry with him now, and that was last thing he needed. He was nearly at his breaking point. Flooded with guilt, and regret…He was bound to explode soon. And Alphonse would be boarding the train in a few hours, as would Hawkeye be heading home. Leaving Edward and Roy alone together for the first time in months. Well, unless the time in the car counted, which Roy tended to try to forget. He hadn't known what to say at all that day., and it defiantly hadn't put them back on good terms. He was sure Edward hated him by now.

"Well….I suppose I can some what understand where he's coming from…But why didn't you explain that Edward was….not exactly happy with you at the moment?" Hawkeye finally said after a few seconds. She was concerned, and was helping much more than she needed to. To this, Roy was more than grateful.

"Are you kidding!? Argue with the president!? How the hell would I make it to the top if I did that!?" Roy demanded.

"Sir, forgive me, but making it to the top is the least of our concerns right now. That should all be put on hiatus…"

"What are you saying Hawkeye!? Are you suggesting I just give up all of my hard work for some annoying snot nosed little runt!?" Roy nearly screamed. It was official. Hawkeye had completely lost her mind. What the hell was she saying!?

"A snot nosed little runt that's carrying your child! Don't you dare blame him for this!"

"I'm not blaming him… It's just…I don't see why he can't just get rid of it. " Roy said stubbornly.

Meanwhile

"Why won't you let me get rid of it!? It's my body Al!" Ed screamed at his younger brother.

"It's your child! A living thing! You can't kill it!"

"It doesn't even have a brain yet!"

"But it has a heart!"

"What do you know!?"

Al pushed Ed down onto his back on the bed and started rummaging through his bag. "Wha-what are you doing!?"

"Ah ha!" Al pulled out a stethoscope and pulled up Ed's shirt.

"Why on earth do you have that!?"

"When Winry was pregnant the doctor gave it to us so we could hear Jacob's heart beat. Now be quiet for a minute!"

Ed quieted and let Al do what ever it was he was trying to do. After about five minutes or so, Al finally took it out of his ears. "Here. Listen."

Ed put the buds into his ears and listened closely. Very faintly, he could hear it. A small rapping sound. It sounded like someone was using a type writer, and hitting the same key repeatedly. "What….What is that?" He asked dumbfounded.

"It's your baby's heart. It's a living thing Ed. It has a heart beat, and you want to take that away. What if mom had gotten rid of you? Or me?"

Ed hadn't thought of it that way. He hadn't even considered the thought that there was a living thing inside of him. Depending on him, unable to live on it's own. He knew now why Al wouldn't let him get the abortion he wanted.

There was a knock on the door that made both men jump. Ed quickly sat up and pulled his shirt back down. "It's open."

Hawkeye entered the room with a friendly smile. "Everything fit okay?"

Ed's mood suddenly changed to annoyed. "Yeah." he mumbled. "I still don't see hwy the hell the president wants me living here. It makes no sense."

"I know Edward. But we really mustn't argue with the presidents orders. I'm sure everything will work out. Anyway, Alphonse, it's time for me to drive you to the train station."

"Okay. Thank you." Al turned, hugged his brother good bye and picked up his bag. "If you need anything, call. Good luck Ed."

Ed watched the car pull out of the drive way. And with that, he was alone with Roy mustang in the house. Roy's house.

**Oh noes! Now Ed is house mates with Roy!? What ever will they do!? Will Roy be left to hide in his pool of shame? Will Ed be the one who feels guilty!? Will I ever get through high school!? Find out next time in another yummy chapter of STAR CROSSED LOVERS-- okay, I'll stop. XD**

**And sorry. i dind't do too much research on this chapter. Can you hear the heart beat at one month? Prolly not. Sorry bout that. '**


	7. Cleaning

********

OMG! I am sooo sorry for the wait! ' I've been busy uber loads! Well, that and the fact that I had EXTREME writers block. Lol.

****

I finally lost my con-virginity! I went to my first con ever last weekend! NYAF 2008. It was a TON of fun. I co splayed as Misa from Death Note.

And thanks to everyone for their support. I'm finally used to high school, and I think I'll be okay! -hugs everyone-

But enough about me! ON TO THE FAN FICTION!

(Oh, and I Don't own FMA. Hiromu Arakawa does.)

**Chapter 7**

Ed rolled over onto his back on the bed, facing the incredibly white ceiling. The room was rather plain in Ed's opinion. It was a fair sized room, with a bed pushed against the wall upon which was the room's only window. Against the wall with the door, there was a dresser, in which Edward had no intention of putting his clothes. There was a night stand, next to the bed, and that was about all. The walls were painted such a boring white, and the comforter on the bed was floral. It was the basic room one would see, when staying at one's grandmothers house, thought Ed as he stared at the ceiling.

"Well, I better at least make it a _bit_ more comfortable." He mumbled reaching for his suitcase. He clicked it open, and pulled out 3 picture frames, which held photos of Edward and Alphonse. In the first, was Edward and Alphonse as children with their mother. He had gotten this picture from Pinako during his last visit to the Rockbell estate. The second photo, contained Edward standing next to a suit of armor. As most would know, this suit of armor was indeed Edward's brother. He had gotten this picture from Armstrong, for he felt that "Every moment you two spend together should be cherished! You never know when it could all disappear!". And at the time, Edward didn't know exactly what the Major had meant. He now knew, what it felt like to be truly lonely. Never once had he imagined being away from his younger brother for so long.

And in the third photo, which was rather recent, sat Edward next to Al, on the Rockbell couch. But unlike the other two photos, Alphonse was not a young boy, nor was he a suit of armor. He was a tall, handsome gentleman, holding his son. Now, this picture wasn't exactly one of Edward's favorites, but still. It was the only one he had of older Al in his body.

He sighed and placed the three pictures on the dresser, and closed his briefcase. He had other pictures too, he just didn't feel like taking them out right now.

"Ed, I'm going to work…..See ya." Roy called up the stairs. Ed ignored this. He was glad the colonel was leaving. It was what he wanted. Now he could finally have some alone time, so he could wallow in his pool of shame without the bastard watching him.

He sat on the bed, and watched through the curtains. The car pulled out of the driveway, and down the road. Ed noticed, that for a house in central, it sure was in the middle of nowhere. Clearly, it was on the outskirts of town, for not a neighbor could be seen for miles. But there weren't woods. This house wasn't in the middle of a forest. Oh no. It was literally in the middle of nowhere. In front of the house, across the street, was a field. And if you strained your eyes enough, you could see a small line of forest in the distance. On both the left and right sides of the house, there were fields. The grass yellow from the burning sun of the summer.

Though behind the house, far back of course, there was a bit of a forest. The leaves of the trees were turning wonderful shades of orange and the most brilliant scarlet, and falling to the ground, where they would wither and turn brown. Ed wondered if it would be _him_ who would have to rake he back yard when the time came. Of course, if that were the case, Ed would most likely through a tantrum and complain about how it wasn't _his_ job to clean Roy's yard. He chuckled lightly to himself, for it was amusing to think about how satisfying it would be to blow up on the older man that dwelled in this living space, when suddenly, he heard a _thump._

Jolting suddenly upright, Ed looked around the room, to find the source of the noise. Again he heard it.

_Thump._

It wasn't coming from his room. In fact, it was coming from the room next door to his. The colonel's room.

_**Thump.**_

Ed threw his door open and approached the door from which the noise could be heard. 'What in the world….' he thought to himself. What the hell was that!?

Slowly, he put his hand on the door knob and turned. Out of the room, ran a fat old gray cat. It ran from the room and into the wall in the hallway. It turned, looked at Ed, hissed, and bolted down the stairs.

Ed stood there in silence for a few seconds. He had no idea that the colonel owned a cat. He regained himself, shook his head and went to close the door. He was half way trough the process of the door closing, when a sudden realization hit him. _The Colonel's room is right here….and the Colonel isn't home._

Curiosity once again got the best of Edward, as it usually did. He pushed the door open again, and stepped inside. Roy's room was the only carpeted room in the house, aside from the living room. And it was by far the largest. Against the right wall, was pushed a king size bed. The sheets were black cotton, and there were several pillows. The head board of the bed had shelves, on which stood pictures. Across from the bed, on the other side of the room, was a fire places. The flooring in front of said fire place was a small square of wooden flooring, on which sat a single chair. Against another wall, was nothing but book shelves. Shelves and shelves of nothing but books. Roy also had his own personal bathroom. It was the nice kind of bathroom with a separate tub and shower. This room, Ed had to admit, really was something.

Though, the laundry and dirty dishes all over really took away from the effect. And so, Ed decided that since he had nothing better to do, that we was going to clean Roy's house. He started with the kitchen, washing load after load of dishes. Some probably weeks old. He then went to the bathrooms, then the living room. He washed all of the hard wood floors, and dusted off all of the wooden furniture. He was surprised to see how time consuming cleaning was.

All that was left, was the laundry. Ed went up stairs, and carried down about seven loads of laundry from the Colonel's room. He began to separate the whites from the colors, wondering all the while when it was that he learned how to o laundry. He separated shirts, pants, socks, boxers, and he was very disturbed to stumble upon a pink thong in this pile of laundry. He held it up and stared for a few moments, hoping to god that it wasn't the Colonel's. He threw it into the color pile, shuddered and wiped this hands off with a wash cloth. The next disturbing thing he found was a lacy purple bra. This time Edward was _sure_ that it wasn't the Colonel's. It must have been from the last woman to share a bed with that bastard, Edward concluded. He finished up with the laundry, and decided it was time to take a break while the last load was in the washing machine.

He walked into the living room, and collapsed onto the couch. He lay on his back with his left hand covering his face. "How did I get myself into this?" He moaned. This was the first time he had been alone, aside from the first night, to think about the current situation. He placed his hand on his stomach, this was still too unreal to him. He was waiting to just wake up, and realize it was all a dream. Part of him wanted that, while the other didn't. One part of him wished that the damned colonel bastard would just fall of a cliff. That part wished that Al had let him get the abortion, and that he could be alone in the comfort of him own home. That side of him didn't want anything to do with the colonel, didn't even want to see his face. That side felt all of this hatred and resentment, while the other side felt completely opposite. The other side, still longed for the colonel to love him. The other side was glad that he was able to live under the Colonel's roof, and glad that he would be able to see the Colonel's face. But, the other side also felt guilt. He felt that all of this was his fault, and that he shouldn't blame Roy at all. If he had just been able to resist those urges, he wouldn't be bothering the colonel right now. After all, this wasn't the Colonel's fault.

He moaned again and shook his head. He wasn't sure what side to listen to. If he should blame himself or the colonel for what was going on. It was then that he heard the door open. He heard the light tinkle of keys being set down and he heard Roy sigh. Quickly Ed pulled himself together and sat up. The man appeared in the doorway, his hands in his pockets and a hat on his head. "You cleaned up?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well what did you expect!? You're house is a mess! I'm living here too y'know!" Ed couldn't help it if his voice sounded hostile.

Roy chuckled. "Yes, yes. Well, I'm going out, you okay on dinner?"

"I don't need you to worry about me eating. I can take care of myself."

"I'm going to take that as a 'Yes I'm fine.' and go with that. I'll be home around mid night, you can call Hawkeye if you need anything."

"whatever." Ed spat, staring at the wall across from him.

The colonel was right. It was around midnight when Ed finally heard Roy come home that night. And, Roy wasn't alone.

"Oh Roy! Stop it!" He heard a woman giggle coming up the stairs.

That night he didn't get any sleep. Though, he couldn't imagine that anyone could get sleep hearing what he heard from the room next door. When the noise finally stopped, Ed was able to doze off, and must have gotten at least an hour of sleep. Whish wasn't much at all, considering he had work that day. When the alarm went off, Ed rolled out of be and grabbed his clothes. He was very much expecting to see that damned woman down stairs, but to his surprise, the only thing down stairs was A very lively looking Roy, reading the paper at the kitchen table sipping coffee.

"Sounds like someone had fun last night." Ed mumbled, grabbing a glass of juice.

"That I did." Roy answered, keeping his eyes on the paper.

Ed sighed and decided to just drop the subject. "You bringin me to work?" He asked.

"Uh huh." Roy answered.

The same thing went on every single night for about a month. Each night a different woman, and once he ever brought home a man. And every morning when Ed woke up, he would find himself alone with Roy. He didn't know how it was that Roy was able to get rid of those people so quickly….

One night, upon returning home from work, Ed was surprised to be joined by Roy n the living room.

"What? Not going out tonight?" He snapped.

"nope. Date canceled." Roy answered opening his book.

Ed opened his book as well. He didn't know why it upset him so much that the colonel was home. "Y'know," He said finally after a few minutes. "You're not exactly, quiet at nights, if you know what I mean."

"You weren't either." Roy answered, flipping a page in his book.

Ed blushed. "Wand what's with you!? Bringing home a different person every night!?"

"What do you mean?"

"Every night! It's a different person! You can't tell me that you fall in love every night!"

"Love? Who said anything about that? Those women don't mean anything to me."

Ed was shocked. "That's cruel! What if what they felt for you was real?"

Roy shrugged. "Their loss."

And then Ed realized it. Those women were exactly like Ed. Roy just fucked them and then abandoned them. Ed knew exactly how those poor girls felt. Thinking that the colonel loved you….and then being treated like you don't even exist…. And still….still having feelings for him. That was how Ed felt. And now he realized, that Roy had felt for Ed the same way he had felt for those one night stand women.

"I see. So they're just your sex toys like me." Ed mumbled.

Roy set the book down on his lap, and turned to look at Ed. "You weren't a sex toy, Ed."

"pssh. Yeah right. Those women and I are exactly the same. We both got fucked, and then forgotten."

"You're nothing like those women! I told you already! What I felt for you was real--"

"Bullshit." Ed spat, looking away.

"Ed.."

"No." Ed said. He Didn't want to hear anymore lies.

"Ed……"

"Just shut the hell up!"

"Ed, you know I love you."

**So, there! A nice long-ish chapter to make up for the wait! ' sowwie. **

**And the next chapter will have DRAMA DRAMA DRAMA! **

**0.0 And I have decided to make the cat just a comical part of the fic. His name is Mr. Paws. XDD And He's going to hate Ed. **

**Thanks for sticking around! And please stay for the next chapter! I promise he wait wont be as long! **


	8. Not Enough

**HELLO! Sorry for the wait, (again!) ' I've been busy. What with the homework, and New volume of FMA, and the Ouran coming out next Tuesday and the writers block….. Eh Heh…heh…. Sorry guys.**

**But hey! This chapter is surprisingly long! YAY! The next one is in progress, and should be up soon. I hope! And I know I shouldn't do this in my fic, but screw it! I'm recommending Ouran High School Host Club to everyone who reads this. It's awesome. The Dub comes out on 10/28. You should buy it! **

**Ah, and somone sugested that I do a sequel type thing to this fic. Like re-write it in Roy's point of veiw. Frankly, I think that;s an amzing idea! What do you guys think??**

**Lolz. Well I'll let you get to your reading now. I love you guys. OVER AND OUT!**

**Chapter 8: Not enough**

"STOP FUCKING LYING TO ME!" Edward shouted, jumping to his feet. Roy had done it now. He had toyed with Ed's emotions far too much. Ed didn't know why but for some reason, it hurt when Roy said that. Why? Why did it hurt so much to hear the words that he wanted to hear? Maybe it was because he knew the colonel was lying. Maybe it was because he wanted to believe the lie.

"I'm not--"

"Just shut the fuck up!! I'm tired of hearing this bull shit from you! If you loved me, then why the fuck would you abandon me!?"

"I only did that to protect you!" Roy defended himself.

Lies. Roy was telling more lies! When would it stop!? Ed was on the verge of going insane! "Protect me from what!?" Ed shouted. His eyes were becoming clouded, it was getting harder to see.

"I thought that if I made it look like it never happened, then it would be like it never happened! I thought that it would be best for you to forget about it! I made a mistake!"

"A MISTAKE!?" Ed's voice broke. "Is that all I am to you!? A filthy little mistake!? That's why you abandoned me!? To cover up for your _mistake!?_"

"No Ed! I didn't mean it like that! God dammit listen to me!"

"No! I won't listen to you! I hate you!" Ed was crying now. And he didn't know why.

"Dammit Ed! Stop crying!"

"I'm not crying! Just…. Just go away! I hate you! I HATE YOU!" Ed shouted in the colonel's face and ran to the front door. He flung it open, and ran out of the house.

He ran down the street as fast as he could. He ran until he couldn't see the house anymore, and then he stopped. He stood, his hands on his knees, gasping for breath. He didn't know what was wrong with him. Why was he crying?

He fell to the ground, and threw up. Throwing up was something he was used to by now, but it still wasn't very pleasant. He sobbed, and choked. The air was cold, and he could see his breath.

Why did that hurt him so badly? Was it because Ed had known it all along? Was it because Ed had always known that the colonel had no feelings for him?

But….But then why would that bastard keep filling his head with all of those damn lies!

"_I love you." _Roy's voice said inside of Ed's head.

Ed pounded his fist on the ground and yelled at nothing. Roy kept lying to him. And it was these lies that hurt so damn much. They hurt because Ed wished they were true. He wanted Roy to love him. More than anything in the world he wanted Roy to love him. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair that Roy had loved Ed for only one night. One night wasn't enough.

But it was that one night that brought them together even now. It was all that one night's fault. If it had never happened, everything would still be normal. What had Ed ever done to deserve this? Hadn't he already sacrificed enough? He looked at his automail arm. Hadn't he already paid the price? Why was he still being punished?

"heh." Ed mumbled to himself, once he was finally able to stop crying. "I guess this is what happens to those who go against the will of God. He must not be a very forgiving person."

Though Ed was glad that it was him being punished and not his brother. It was his fault after all.

"_Brother are you sure this is a good idea?"_ Al had asked all those years back. Al was right. He always was. But Ed never listened. That was his greatest flaw. Not listening. He always knew that Al was right. He was just too stubborn to believe it.

He laid down on his back and stared up at the sky. It was getting late, and the sky was a brilliant shade of periwinkle. It had been too long since Ed had stared at the sky. The clear, empty sky. It was times like this, when the sky was clear and beautiful, that Edward was reminded of his mother. Her smile, so sweet, her laugh, so kind. There was never any wonder to why those two boys wanted to bring her back. They loved their mother. With all their heart, they loved her.

Of course, they were far too young at the time to understand the reasons to which the laws were placed against such a terrible sin. They thought that scientists just couldn't figure it out, so they slapped a forbidden label on it and left it alone. All they wanted was to see their mother's warm smiling face. To be able to hug her close, for her to tell them it would be okay.

Ed still longed for this. He wished his mother was there, to hold him tight, and tell him everything would be okay, even if everything was **not **going to be okay. He felt like a kid, crying for his mommy. But he wished that she was there with him. To help him through everything he was being forced to live through.

But it was Ed's fault after all. Everything was. It was his fault that Al was forced to live so many years with a shell of a body. It was his fault that his arm was made of metal and not flesh. And his was **his** fault that he was pregnant.

Ed placed his hand on his stomach. He no longer had the same body he used to have. Instead of his abs, his stomach was flat., somewhat swollen in the center. Inside, there was another being. Another being that relied entirely on him.

And that was when Ed realized it. He realized how selfish he was being. This wasn't about him anymore, it was about his baby. From now on, every choice he made, has to be made for the benefit of the baby. And what he was doing right now didn't exactly benefit it. Sitting outside in the freezing cold without at jacket, he was bound to get a cold. He moaned and sat up. How far had he ran? Now he had to walk that distance back….

Roy's car pulled over on the side of the road where Ed was. "Great…" Ed mumbled to himself.

"Get in." Roy said through the rolled down window.

Without protest, Ed got into the passenger seat. He knew that it was best to get out of the cold, but being alone with Roy was the last thing he wanted.

"I really don't see why my love life upsets you Fullmetal…" Roy said as he turned the car around to drive back home.

Why had it upset Ed so much? Maybe it was because Ed was jealous…? No. That wasn't it. He wasn't jealous. Or maybe… he was? Ed hated that those women got to be loved by Roy. Roy had no idea how hard it was for Ed to have to hear the one he loved love another while he could do nothing to stop it. Ed loved Roy. He loved him so much. But…He just couldn't bring himself to tell Roy that.

"It doesn't." Ed mumbled crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well obviously it does. Why else would you run down the street crying?"

Ed's face turned red. "I wasn't crying!!" he shouted defensively.

Roy's gloved finger touched Ed's cheek. "There are tear streaks Ed. You were crying."

Ed tried to protest, but couldn't think of anything to say. "Why do you care?" Ed said under his breath.

"I already told you. But you keep saying that I'm lying." Roy sighed. "I'm sorry I made you cry Ed."

Ed took a deep breath, "Forget it." he said slouching in his seat a little. The car came to a stop, but Roy did not get out.

"Are you still mad at me?" He asked, slowly, unsure.

Mad at him? Of course not! Ed was the farthest thing from being mad at the colonel. "I said forget it okay? Don't worry about me." Ed opened the door to the car and walked into his house.

Roy sat in the car for a bit, hiding in his pool of guilt.

Ed was nearing his third month of pregnancy, which meant that soon he would be on leave from work. He would have to sit in that wretched house all day long with nothing to do. The moment Ed started showing that he was even the littlest bit pregnant, he would be put on leave.

Ed looked down at his stomach. His usual baggy tank top, was no longer baggy. In fact, it barley even fit him anymore. "ARGGHH!! Dammit all!" Ed said pulling on his cloak and trying to hide his stomach. "I don't want to leave worrrrrkkkk!!" He whined to himself.

"You ready yet?" Roy yelled up the stairs. Great. Roy was _already _impatient.

"Yeah. Coming." Ed said and hurried down the stairs.

Ed's day at work went as it usually did. While he and Al were on their search to re-gain their bodies, Edward had no reason at all to spend any time in Head Quarters. But now that Al had been restored to his self, and Ed had not intention to keep up the search in order for him to re-gain his arm and leg, Head Quarters was where Ed spent a lot of his time. He'd usually spend his time signing papers, writing reports or reading one of the many alchemy books in the library. Head Quarters was less like a work to Ed, but more like a place for him to go when he needed to relax. Nothing helped him wind down like a nice good book. Especially with all of the stress going on in his life, work was just what he needed.

Ed entered the cafeteria for lunch, and was soon joined by Havoc. Havoc was ranting about how it was impossible to find a girlfriend in central.

"I'm telling you Ed! There's just gotta be something wrong with these women! I've tried everything!"

"Mustang seems to do pretty well." Ed said setting his tray down on the table.

"Yeah well he's Mustang! Of course he does well with the women! He won't tell me his secret!" Ed knew exactly was Havoc was talking about. That thing about Mustang…. The thing that Ed just couldn't stay away from.

"What about you Fullmetal? You got a girl?"

Ed choked on his food, and received a soft pat on the back from Havoc.

"Whoa there! Calm down chief! Didn't mean to upset you…"

"No. I don't have a "_girl_"." Ed said, his voice sounding hostile again. " And I don't want one."

Havoc raised an eye brow. "Why not?"

"They just get in the way. Romantic relationships are completely idiotic. There's no science."

"Wait, are you saying that you've never been in love before?"

Ed blushed. Of course he had been in love. In fact, he was currently in love. "Pssh, of course not! Love is stupid!"

"God, You become more and more of a kid each and everyday I see you Ed!"

"What are you talking about!? I'm not a kid! I'm eighteen!"

"Age has nothing to do with it Edward. You know what I think?" His voice became mocking. "I think that you have a crush on someone!"

Ed's face got even more red.

"There! See? You're blushing!"

Ed covered his face. "I am not!"

"So tell me Ed, Who's the lucky lady?" Havoc said lighting a cigarette and blowing smoke in Ed's face.

"hey! Don't smoke those things around me!" Ed said waving his hand in the air. "And there is no 'lucky lady'! So stop meddling in other peoples business!"

"Is it that mechanic girl from Resembool?" Havoc said, completely ignoring Ed's request for him to go away.

"Weren't you at Al's wedding?"

"Well, yeah. Your point?"

Ed gave Havoc the 'I can't believe you're that much of an idiot' look.

"I mean, Just because she's married doesn't change that you have feelings for her. It sucks that it's your brother she's married to though.."

"I DON'T LIKE WINRY LIKE THAT!" Ed shouted . Havoc was seriously starting to piss him off.

"Okay, okay! Jeez…" Havoc said, backing off. "But you DO like someone right?"

Ed sighed and decided to give in. "Sure."

"HA!" Havoc shouted jumping to his feet. "I was right!"

Ed stood up, and left the cafeteria. He thought that it was the best choice if he didn't want to end up punching Havoc in the face.

Weeks went by, and Ed tried to avoid running in to Havoc in the cafeteria at all costs. On the few occasions that he did end up sitting next to him, It usually consisted of Havoc naming various women in which he felt Ed might have feelings for. He even made the mistake of mentioning "Riza Hawkeye" in whish he received a laugh from Ed telling him that "You'd better not let her hear you say that!".

But today, Ed walked through the cafeteria along side Havoc. They took their usual spot at the table, but this time Havoc didn't pull out his list.

"Okay! I've named all of the girls I know, and it's none of them! Who the hell is it!?"

Ed took a bite of his cheeseburger and sighed. "I already told you, I'm not telling you! Just drop it!" he said with his mouth full.

"But I've just got to know! If I don't find out, I'll explode!"

"that'd do us all a favor."

"You shouldn't talk with your mouth full, it's hard to understand you."

Ed growled and swallowed. He really was getting fed up of this little charade. And suddenly, out of no where, he felt it.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?" Ed shouted pushing himself away from the table to stare at his stomach.

"You okay chief..?"

Ed stared at his stomach, concentrating. And again, he felt it. Slowly, the panic started to set in. "Something's wrong…" He murmured and stood up, a hand on his stomach.

"What's wrong? Stomach ache?"

"I'm leaving early. I need to go to the doctor's… Tell Mustang that I left." He said still staring at his stomach.

Ed called a taxi, and got a ride as quick as possible to the doctor's office. Upon arriving, the woman at the desk smiled and said "Mr. Elric. We weren't expecting you…"

"Can I talk to Dr. Sarah Lee please?" Ed said trying to keep his voice from shaking.

"Uh..yes. She's on break now, but I'm sure she'll see you.. Is something wrong?"

"Um yeah…. But I want to talk to the doctor about it as soon as possible…"

"Sure thing. Let me get her for you--"

"Edward?" Dr. Sarah Lee's voice said from behind Ed.

Ed spun around and stared at her. "There's something wrong…"

Her face became full of concern. She put her arm around him and began leading him down the usual hallway. "Let's go to my office."

Instead of going to her usual office, They went to the one next to it. This one looked more like a doctor's office. The walls were white, And there were counters with jars off band aids and other medical supplies. She motioned Ed to have a seat on the leather bench, which had some sort of medical paper, that made a crunchy noise when Ed sat down. Sarah Lee opened a drawer and pulled out a stethoscope.

"Explain." She said putting the buds into her ears.

Ed took a breath. "Okay.. Well I was at lunch and out of no where I felt something….well…I can't explain it exactly. It was sort of a jolt…in my stomach." Ed placed his hand on his stomach again.

He was surprised to see the concern turn to relief. "What?" He asked, rather upset that she wasn't worried.

"Oh thank god! You worried me for a minute there…" She sighed. "Ed, nothing's wrong. That was perfectly normal!"

"are you sure…?"

"Yes. The baby just moved that's all."

"But how can you be sure…"

The doctor sighed. "lay down." She said walking over to him. She pulled up his shirt, revealing his bloated stomach. "You're what..? Eighteen weeks?" She asked.

"Nineteen and a half.." Ed responded.

Sarah Lee placed her hand lightly on Ed's stomach. Ed shuddered, her hands were cold. "Just relax…" She said concentrating on her hand. She moved it around a bit, pressing down on certain spots.

"There!" Ed said once he felt it under her hand. "Did you feel that?"

The doctor smiled. "Yes. I felt it."

"And…?"

"And nothing. You're baby is perfectly healthy. It's going to be moving a lot more soon."

Ed sighed in relief. "So It's okay? Nothing's wrong?"

"No Ed. Nothing is wrong."

By the time Ed arrived at home, Roy was already there. Thankfully, the doctor was kind enough to give him a ride home, or he would have had to walk.

"Where were you?" Roy asked once Ed closed the front door.

"The Doctor's office." Ed answered throwing his cloak down and stretching.

"Why is something wrong?"

"No. We're fine."

"We're?"

Ed sighed. "The baby and I." He said his voice hostile again. Ed had a tendency to sound angry when he really wasn't. This was one of those times.

"Then why were you at the doctor's office?"

"It moved."

Roy's facial expression became suddenly amazed. "It….moved?"

"Yeah. It scared me at first… It felt really weird."

Roy seemed oddly interested. "Really? That's…."

"I'm hungry." Ed announced, and left the room into the kitchen.

**And there we have it. Sorry about the crappy ending... But at least it's not a cliff hanger... ''**


	9. JustDon't want to be alone tonight

_**Hey everyone. I'm back. Sorry I've been away for so long, I've just been very busy. **_

_**And, for Christmas, I got a laptop. And the laptop does NOT have a word program, so I haven't been able to write at ALL. But, I finally decided to go to my old computer and update. I'm so sorry. So, if there's anyone still reading this out there, well, here's the newest chapter. Enjoy! **_

_**Chapter 9**_

Ed found himself standing in the freezing cold rain, completely alone. Everything around him was pitch black, he couldn't even tell if he was inside or outside. The only things he knew for sure, was that it was raining, and that it was cold.

He strained his eyes, peering into the blackness, searching for something, anything. "Where am I?" He whispered, but it sounded more like he had spoken clearly. There was no echo, and the rain was very quiet. The only thing that Ed could hear was the light_ 'shaaaaa'_ of the rain hitting the ground. If there was a ground.

Ed couldn't even hear his own foot steps. He wandered through the darkness for what felt like hours, finding nothing. No sign of life, or anything.

Finally, Ed called "Hello!" To be greeted once again by silence. "Is anyone there?" He was shivering, it was cold.

When he received no answer yet again, Ed continued to wander around through the darkness. After a few more eternities passed, Ed finally saw something. There was a faint light ahead of him, glowing. He started to run to it, hoping that what ever it was could help him.

Once he got closer, the glow took shape. It was then that Edward realized, that the glow was his mother.

Standing there as she always had, wearing her purple dress and her white apron. Her back was turned to Ed.

"Mom…" Ed murmured.

Trisha turned around, and smiled her warm smile towards Ed, and then once again turned her back to him, and began walking away into the darkness.

"Mom!" Ed called out to her, his arm outstretched. "Mom!" He took one step forward, and she was gone. "Mom…." He was alone again, in the never ending darkness.

Behind him, Ed heard a soft giggle. He spun around, and saw once again someone from his memory glowing in the darkness.

A little girl with two brown braids sitting down next to a golden dog. She looked up at Ed, her bright blue eyes full of life, and laughed.

"Nina?" Ed stood perfectly still this time. "Alexander?"

Nina grabbed Alexander's collar and tugged. The two turned their backs to Ed, and vanished.

The final thing Ed saw, was in the corner of his eye. It was a soldier. He had glasses and stubble. Ed turned his attention in the direction if the man.

Hughes saluted him, with a smile, and then, he too vanished.

Ed saw what was going on here. All of the people who had died because of him. All of the people that had vanished out of his life forever. It was all his fault. His mother, Nina, Alexander, Hughes…. All of them. They had died because of Ed's foolish mistakes. Though Al would scold him for it, Ed did in fact blame himself for his mother's death. If he had been able to help her our around the house…even a little.. Maybe she would have lived longer.

Ed stood in the silence shivering, and he began to cry. It felt like he would be stuck there forever.

And then he woke up.

Ed was in his bed in his room in Roy's house. The cold that he felt in his dream had been coming from his open window. The autumn night's cool breeze blew in his face, and he decided it would be a good idea to actually _close_ the window.

He sat up, and wrapped his arms around his knees. He was still shaking. That dream… it had been so real. So real… yet so unreal. Tears leaked uncontrollably down his cheeks, for reasons that he didn't know. He knew that there was no way he'd be able to go back to sleep.

He wasn't sure what made him do it, but Ed got up and walked over to his bedroom door. He opened it, and stepped into the hallway, hesitating once he reached Roy's bedroom door. He placed his hand on the knob, and turned it slowly. He opened the door just a crack, to peek in, and saw that the colonel was still awake, sitting in a chair near his fire place, reading silently to himself. He looked at ease, so Ed decided it would be best just to leave him alone. He'd eventually…maybe be able to fall asleep on his own.

"Yes Fullmetal?" Roy asked as Ed went to close the door. Ed jumped.

"Oh… You saw me…" Ed said nervously. His voice was still shaking.

Roy obviously noticed the tension in Ed's voice, because he put down the book and stared at Ed. "What's wrong?" He asked, his tone concerned.

Ed opened the door a bit wider, and stepped in shyly. "I… I can't sleep." He admitted staring at his feet.

"Are you sick?" Roy asked getting up and walking over to Ed.

"No.. I don't think so. I just--"

Roy put his warm hand on Ed's freezing cold forehead.

"Ed! You're freezing!" He shouted, grabbing Ed's arms. "And you're sweating…Are you okay?"

Ed didn't do anything about Roy's hands. In fact the felt good on his cold arm. He looked at the floor and glared. "I'm fine. I just…couldn't sleep…"

"Oh." Roy said, calming down a bit. "Well…what do you want me to do about it?"

And then it came. Some strange, strange urge to…to kiss Roy. Ed turned his face, and stared into Roy's dark onyx eyes. He all but lunged himself at Roy, wrapping his arms around his neck.

Roy was hesitant at first, but soon caught the mood. He ran one hand through Ed's long blonde hair. It was easier this time, Ed slept with his hair down. His other hand was at Ed's lower back, gradually moving it's way down ward, until it was under the elastic band of Ed's boxers.

Why Ed was doing it, he did not know. He didn't care either. Ed ran his freezing cols hands down Roy's arms, and continued kissing him. He knew the bed was only a few feet away…could he manage to get there while holding onto Roy?

He began slowly pulling Roy in the direction of the bed, and to his surprise Roy went with him rather easily. Of course, eventually Ed had to breathe, so he broke away for a moment and put his lips to Roy's neck.

"Ed…What're you…" Roy tried to ask, but Ed silenced him with another kiss, and managed to make it over to the bed. Ed sat down, and pulled Roy over top of him. He couldn't let Roy ask that question. Or he might stop. Ed had no idea why he was doing this…and frankly, He didn't _want_ to know. He was following what ever his body wanted, and right now, his body wanted Roy.

It didn't take long of course, for Ed to get hard. His lips still pressed against Roy's, Ed started pulling Roy's pants off. And he was very thankful that this time Roy wasn't in his military uniform, no god dammed buttons.

"Ed…" Roy muttered, moving his lips to Ed's neck. "Why are you doing this?" Roy asked, breathing hard on Ed's neck.

"Shut up." Ed said angrily through his teeth. He still wasn't sure of the answer to that question.

"I was sure that you hated me." Roy continued. " You said it to me that day…"

Before he could protest, Ed remembered the moment of which the Colonel was speaking of.

'_Just…. Just go away! I hate you! I HATE YOU!'_

But….Ed was just angry. He didn't mean that.

"Though maybe…it would have been better for both of us, if you really _did_ hate me. This is all my fault." Roy went on his lips still at Ed's neck. "At first….I thought that if I ignored them, my feelings would go away. I knew it was wrong, for many reasons. I'm your commanding officer, and you are my subordinate. I knew that everything that I felt was completely taboo. It was wrong of me. So I thought…I'd ignore it.

"But then…that night in the car…. You felt it too. For one moment, I realized that maybe…by some sick, twisted miracle, you wanted me as badly as I wanted you. So I acted quickly, without thinking properly first. I confused you, and so you walked away."

Roy stopped for a moment, to move his lips to Ed's chin instead.

"But I couldn't control my urges. I followed you. I tricked, and manipulated you into having sex with me… all for my own pleasure. And when I awoke, in your bed, I realized the sin I had committed. Both on myself and on you. So I left. I left without any trace of ever being there….. But it was for you."

There he went again. Trying to say that it was for Ed's own good that he left that morning without saying anything.

"I knew that if I had stayed, and you had woken up next to me, that you would only get attached to me. And…… as badly as I wanted that… as much as I longed for you…. I couldn't do that to you. It would put not only your job in danger, but everything that you already knew and loved. Ed….try to imagine the shit you'd go through if anyone found out about this. That you, the Fullmetal Alchemist….are the famous Colonel Mustang's lover. A _man. _So I ignored you. To protect you from me."

His deep voice was gentle, but shaky.

"And then…" he moved his hands under Ed's shirt to touch his stomach. "This happened. I…I ruined your life. And I can never, ever forgive myself for that. Because of me, your life is ruined. The future you could have had….if I had just ignored my urges…"

He moved his cold hands up to Ed's chest.

"And once you moved in…Those urges increased. I dreaded coming home…in fear that I might…I might…"

His fingers caressed Ed's nipples, Ed let out a soft moan.

"So I brought home women to ease my suffering. I needed them….to get rid of those urges. So that I didn't hurt you anymore. I was in denial. But, those women could only but numb my disgusting urges. So I even tried bringing home a man at one point, but it made no difference."

What was going on? Why was Roy telling Ed all of this?

"Hurting you was not my intention. I didn't mean for you to get upset…. And.. I made you hate me for it. But maybe…it's better that way. Maybe.. It would have been better… had you hated me from the start."

He moved his lips up, to kiss Ed lightly. "I'm sorry, I ruined your life Fullmetal." he whispered, in his harsh, deep, yet gentle voice.

Ed turned his head and made an angry expression. "I oughta punch you in the face, you bastard." He glanced back up to see Roy's taken aback expression. "I can't believe you're so god damn stupid. You didn't trick me that night, I willingly let you do what you did to me, consciously aware of what was going on. And did you really think that ignoring me would do you any good!? It just confused me into thinking it never even happened!" Ed sighed. "You really are a bastard."

Roy kissed him again, this time harder. "I am a bastard." He said with a slight chuckle.

"Bastard." Ed said again, and closed his eyes. "But the real question is, if you're such a god damn fucking bastard, then why…"

"Do you love me so much?" Roy finished his question for him.

Ed blushed. "Yeah go ahead and finish my sentences! Bastard!"

Roy kissed him again, and his hands moved down to slowly take off Ed's boxers. His mouth trailed down Ed's neck, and he lifted his head and brought it to Ed's crotch. His hot breath on Ed's member, got him gentle moan from the other man. His hand stroked Ed's shaft lightly, his finger grazing over the tip.

Ed bit his lip, and held back the moan that wanted so badly to escape his lips. He felt Roy's mouth finally slide over his hard man candy, and his back arched in pleasure. "Nnn….C-Colonel…" he moaned loudly, gripping the sheets with one hand, and Roy's hair with the other.

As Roy sucked harder, the grip on his hair tightened. Ed reached his climax, releasing into Roy's mouth. Roy retreated, licking his fingers.

"How far do you want me to go?" He asked.

"I…I think…..Can we….maybe stop here? I mean.." Ed's hand touched his stomach. "I don't want to…well, you know."

Roy nodded in understandment, and plopped his head down on the pillow next to Ed. "You're lucky I'm so tired, or I wouldn't be able to hold back." He muttered with a yawn.

Ed smiled, and pulled his boxers up. It was then that it hit Ed just how tired he was. With a blink of his eyes, Ed was out like a light. A quiet, peaceful, dreamless sleep.

**_______________________**

**There you have it. I hope you enjoyed it. This is NOT the end. But I will be updating more. So, bear with me! Thank you all for reading!**


	10. Thinking too much

**Gaah! I'm so sorry guys, I haven't forgotten about you. I've just been busy and stuff, but I FINALLY got a word program onto my laptop! So I can write all I want! I changed some of my plans for this fic, but I still plan to finish it. (Soon hopefully) Thank you to all of you who stayed faithful, here is the long awaited chapter 10. And it uhm...Leaves off on a cliff hanger. XD I'm sorry!**

**Chapter 10**

The next few weeks went by better than they had been for quite some time. Things stopped being so tense, and for once Ed seemed to actually be getting along with Roy. They spent their dinners eating together, and after that the two of them read a book in Roy's sitting room. In fact, Roy had even recommended a book to Ed to read. It was a very interesting one, about philosophy and the ways of the world, but it wasn't an alchemy book. They spend every night that they could together, just reading in silence. There would be the occasional conversation here and there, but nothing notable. They acted very much like an old couple in Ed's opinion.

When Ed had finally reached his limit, and was unable to attend work any longer, naturally, he threw a fit. Ed actually _liked_ work. Which for him, was a rare occasion. The only thing he liked about it was that he had something to do instead of sitting around all day being bored. But now, with the maternity leave Ed would be forced to sit alone inside of Roy's empty house.

"Bastard. Making me stay home. It's not even my damn fault either. This is just really messed up." He muttered as Roy was getting ready to go to work, leaving Ed home alone.

"Now, now Edward. You behave yourself while I'm gone." Roy teased, finding it rather amusing to watch the boy's reaction.

"What am I gonna do? Burn the house down? Sorry Colonel but I think you'd be more likley to do that than I would." Ed said, crossing his arms and glaring at a spot on the floor. "What am I supposed to do all day?"

"I don't know Ed, why don't you read?"

Ed grunted. "But then what am I going to do when you get home?"

"I have a ton of books you can read Ed, you don't have to focus on just that on---"

"Well what makes you think I want to spend my whole day reading?" Ed snapped. "Easy for you to say scince you've got work. I would kill to be you right now. I hate being bored---I always get edgy." And this was true. Ed didn't do well when there was nothing to do.

"Well, I'm sorry Ed, but I have to go." Roy brabbed his wallet off of the counter and went to walk to the door. Right before he grabbed the door knob, he paused. "Oh, almost forgot. Hey Ed, can you come over here for a minute?"

Ed gave a questioning look, but assumed that Roy would be giving him some sort of emergency money or phone numbers, and walked over to him. Before Ed could realize what Roy was doing, it was too late. Roy's mouth collided with Ed's expectantly. Roy slid his tongue into Ed's mouth and lightly caressed it against Ed's own. Caught off guard, Ed didn't pull away as quickly as he would have liked to, so when he finally did pull away, it left him glowing a bright shade of crimson and Roy grinning broadly.

"You...You bastard! What the hell was that for!?" Ed shouted, trying so hard not to blush even more.

Roy smirked. "Have a good day Fullmetal." And with that, he left for work.

Ed spend his day doing basically nothing. He washed the dishes, took a bath, and laid down on the couch for a while. He tried reading, but got bored of it quickly. He even tried calling Al, but he wasn't home. There was no way that he'd be able to take two months of this. But at least it would all be over soon. He was nearing the 27th week, and would soon be starting on his third trimester.

He looked up at the ceiling from the couch, and slid his hand under his shirt. It was definitely obvious that he was pregnant. It went from being a small hill in his stomach, to a rather large bulge. He ran his fingers along his skin, it was tight now. He moved his hand to the side, and pushed lightly. He felt it move. Inside of him, he felt it move. It was the foot. Ed still had a hard time getting over the fact that something was actually moving inside of him, let alone get over the fact there was something living in him. He smiled feeling it move some more.

"Just let me know when you feel like coming out. I mean, you're getting pretty big huh?" He was a bit embarrassed to be talking to himself like this, but he kinda liked it.

"You've really caused a lot of problems, you know that? Thanks to you, I've had to move in with Roy, and now I'm bored." He laughed. "But things are okay. For once in a while, they're actually okay. And when you get here--" He stopped short. A thought occurred to him.

What _were _they going to do when the baby arrived? They hadn't gotten anything yet. They hadn't even discussed it. Ed thought back to the beginning, back when he first found out.

He remembered mentioning once that Al would be willing to take it...But that was before everything changed. Ed didn't want to give his baby to Al...But if Roy didn't want it, what other choice did he have?

Roy must have already assumed that they were just giving it to Al. Ed was sure that Al would have no problem with taking it, but to be honest, Ed was really looking forward to having a baby. And it didn't help that he was getting closer and closer to the one inside of him. Already, he loved the baby. He hasn't even seen it yet, but he loved it.

He put his other hand on his stomach, and felt it move with both hands. The very thought of giving it up made him feel sick. He was going to have to bring it up with Roy when he got home. But, the thought of that also made him sick for some reason. Did...Did Roy not want the baby?

His thoughts were cut short by the phone ringing. He stood up and walked into the kitchen to answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Edward?" He recognized the voice, it was the doctor.

"Uh, yeah. What is it?"

"I just wanted to remind you that you have an appointment tomorrow at noon."

"Oh shit, I almost forgot!" Ed said realizing that he had completely forgotten about the appointment.

"Well, I expect to see you then. There's something...Rather important that I need to discuss with you. I would also prefer it if Mr. Mustang joined you as well, this is something that he needs to hear."

"Uh...Yeah. Sure. Okay, I'll tell him when he gets home. Is everything okay?" Ed was getting a little worried. Any time that a doctor told you that there was something that she wanted to tell you and that she would someone to be there with you, it never ended well. Not ever.

"More or less. We'll talk about it tomorrow. Goodbye."

Ed heard the phone line cut off, and hung up the phone. He was worried, but decided it best not to let it bother him right now. Instead, he walked into the kitchen and started rummaging for food. Roy didn't have much, though what can you expect from a man who used to live alone? Even once Ed had started living with him, he never really bought food. Ed finally found some cereal, and decided to have that.

Once he was finished, He went back into the living room, and took a nap on the couch. When he awoke, Roy was home.

He sat up, stretching his arms over his head. "How was work?" He muttered.

"It was work. I really don't know why you're complaining about not working-- You're getting paid to sit around at home. What more can you ask for?"

"But it's boring."

"You complain a lot."

Ed glared at him, as he walked through the living room to his chair. He sat there, and opened up his book. Roy was always reading, and when he read, he always looked so at ease. Ed normally didn't like to bother him, but there was something he had to say.

"Hey...uhm...Roy...?"


	11. It'll be okay I promise you

**Hey everyone! I'm back! I'm soooo sorry for the delay. I'm not giving up just yet! We're almost done! I know we can make it!! __**

**Thanks to someone on this site, I was reminded that I've really got to get my ass into gear. I'll start writing more! I promise!! I love you guys so much! I shall give you more EdxRoy goodness!! ^___^ But uh, I would like your opinions. Should they have a girl or a boy?? I'm pretty sure I've already decided, but I'd like to hear your opinions. So let me know in your reveiws!!**

**Merry Christmas! Or, to be politically correct, Happy Holidays!!  
**

**Chapter 11**

Roy's onyx eyes looked up from his book, and met with Ed's. "What is it?" He asked, his tone concerned.

"Well..." Ed looked down at his feet. How was he going to put this? "I've been thinking..." He put his automail hand onto his stomach. "What are we going to do...? Ya know? With the baby...?"

He couldn't bring himself to look up at Roy. There was silence, and still Ed stared down at his feet.

"I thought that you had already decided." Roy finally said, closing his book.

"Well...No. No I hadn't. I....I figured..."

"That we'd give it to Al?"

There. Ed was right. Roy _had_ assumed that they were giving it to Al.

"Right. That works." Ed looked up. "I was just wondering is all." He walked to the couch, and sat down. His heart felt heavy, and he wasn't sure why. Who really cared if he kept it or not? A baby would just make his life so much more difficult. It was a good idea to give it to Al. He'd at least still get to see it....right?

Trying to keep up conversation, Ed said "Oh, the doc called today. We have an appointment tomorrow at noon..."

"Ed." Roy still hadn't re-opened his book.

"I'm not entirely sure what it is, but she said that it was important--"

"Ed."

"I hope everything's okay--"

"Ed."

Roy had gotten up and approached Ed now. He was standing in front of him, his book left on his chair. Ed looked up, only to have his chin unexpectedly grabbed, and pulled into a kiss.

Ed didn't try to pull away, he accepted it in a moment. Roy slipped his tongue into Ed's mouth, exploring the inside. His tongue gently caressed the soft upper part of Ed's mouth, and began lightly pressing against Ed's tongue.

Ed moved his tongue with Roy's, and the kiss got harder. Ed had pulled himself up to his knees, and placed his hands on Roy's waist.

The two men kissed long and hard, before stopping to catch their breath. They stopped, and looked each other in the eyes.

"What was that for?" Ed asked.

"I don't know. I felt like it." Roy sat next to him, and made himself comfortable.

Ed looked at him, confused. "What is it? Why aren't you sitting back in your spot?" He asked, a little suspicious. What was Roy up to now?

"Ed..." Roy said again, this time with a sigh.

Very slowly, Ed replied with "Yes.....?"

"I don't....I don't want to give it to Al."

Ed felt his heart quicken it's pace. Roy wanted to keep it!? "Wait....You mean....You want to keep it?" Ed asked.

"Yeah." Roy responded. "I do. I thought that.....you didn't."

Ed wanted so badly to hug Roy close to him, and thank him a million times, but his pride wouldn't let him.

"Well...I do." He said, opening up the book in his lap and reading a page. He noticed Roy smirking, and could have sworn that he heard the bastard mutter something a long the lines of

"You're so damn cute." on his way back to his seat. The two men continued to read their books, quietly, each one thinking continuously about the other.

The next day came quickly, and Ed was very thankful that Roy already had this day off. It was much easier that way. They got up, dressed, and ate a quick breakfast before loading into the car and heading to the doctor's office. The car ride wasn't very long at all, and they arrived in the parking lot.

"Roy..." Ed began, hand on his stomach again. He was feeling a little sick, remembering the worried tone that the doctor had spoken in the previous day. Was everything okay?

"Hmm?" Roy opened the door to the car and stepped out.

"No...Forget about it. It's nothing." Ed opened his door and joined Roy in walking into the office. Upon entering, the woman at the desk saw them, and smiled.

"Sarah! Your specials are here." She called into the back room. Within minutes, Dr. Sarah Lee came into the lobby, and led them into her check-up room, where she told ed to lay down on the bed with the crinkly paper. She told Ed to lift his shirt, to which he obediently followed. She took out her stethoscope and pressed it first to Ed's chest, then to Ed's stomach. She continued the check-up as usual, but instead of telling Ed that he could leave now, she sighed and asked them to follow her to her office.

They entered, and she told them to have a seat. She looked incredibly troubled.

"Is everything....okay?" Ed asked, taking a seat. Roy sat next to him, and stared intently at the doctor. Sarah Lee took a seat at her desk, took a deep breath and began to speak.

"Edward...And ... There is something very important that I need to discuss with you.." She paused. "It's about the baby....You see, I was loking back through all of the files..and in each case where alchemy had caused a male to become pregnant...either the carrier, the baby, or both...died."

Ed's stomach twisted into a knot. What was she saying!? He looked pleadingly towards Roy, who now had his eyes closed in a very "I knew it.." way.

"I'm....Not sure what to say. I will try everything in my power to make sure that both you and your child are safe. I'm....So sorry." She looked heart broken.

"It's not your fault." Ed said, finding his voice. "We'll just have to be careful. I've lived through more shit than you could imagine lady, I'm positive that I'll be fine."

"I hope your right Edward. Please, be as careful as possible. Don't do anything too stressful." The doctor sighed, and smiled. "Other than that however, your baby is incredibly healthy from what I can see. My records also show, that the baby is always born premature. This means that at any moment during your third trimester, you can go into labor. And when this happens, call me immediately."

Ed and Roy agreed to this, but really didn;t have much else to say. They thanked the doctor, and left. The car ride went by incredibly slow, as the two silently rode home. Neither one looked at the other, because neither one knew what to say. They were both thinking the same thing. They were both afraid.

They arrived a Roy's house, and Ed beat Roy inside. Ed ran immediately to the bathroom, and threw up.

"You okay..?" Roy was leaning against the doorway to the downstairs bathroom, staring at Ed.

"I'm fine...." Ed replied, sitting down and wiping his lips on his sleeve. He didn't know what to say, so he made a suggestion. "We should go read. I could really use a good book."

Roy smiled, and nodded in agreement. The two men sat together, silently reading their books. Ed finished his, and stood up to put it back on the shelf, but stopped half way there, and put his hand on his sotmach.

"What is it?" Roy asked, alarmed.

"It's.....Nothing really. It's just that, it's kicking. It's really weird." Ed smiled and moved his hand a bit. He noticed Roy get up, and approach him, leaving his book behind. Roy placed on hand on Ed's shoulder and the other on his stomach.

"I don't feel anything..."

Ed took Roy's hand and moved it, holding it softly. "Here.." Ed said pressing down lightly.

Roy's eyes widened in amusement. "That's...Amazing!" He said, smiling with a smiled Ed had never seen Roy make before. Roy looked like a small child once it had learned how it's new toy worked. He knelt down, and pressed his ear to Ed's stomach.

Again, there was silence. Roy knelt there for quite a while, closing his eyes, and holding Ed's hand. "It....." He broke the silence. "It'll be alright. I know it will." He was talking more to himself than Ed. But still, Ed knelt down to his level, and kissed him.

Ed was scared, and didn't really know what to do. He didn't know how to be a parent, and he wasn't entirely sure what he wanted. The only thing he did know, was that he was in love with Colonel Roy Mustang. And that as long as he was by his side, he would be okay. He knew that. He hugged Roy tightly.

"Yeah. It'll be okay. We'll make it through this."


	12. Chapter 12 - A new start

Hey there guys! It's me, the phantom writer of this fic who vanished years ago.

This was the first fic I had ever written, and when I found this account I couldn't help getting sentimental. At the same time however, re-reading this, I realize that I really can't update it.

What I can do however (if you guys would like me to) is re-write it. I'm 18 now (I was 14 when I wrote it) and I can finally finish it. If you guys would like me to, let me know either in a PM or a review, and I will link you guys to my new account in my next update. I never wanted to abandon this fic, it just sort of got away from me.

So yeah. If you want, I will re-write this and fix all of my grammatical errors, and release it on my new account. But I will only do that if you guys want me to. Thank you for all of your support with this fic, it means so much to me. 3


End file.
